


Never Be Forgotten (With You By My Side)

by zoodlino



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoodlino/pseuds/zoodlino
Summary: Renly's bored out of his mind at the annual Baratheon New Year's party, until a certain fella comes around...
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 23





	Never Be Forgotten (With You By My Side)

The party, like most things Robert plans, is full of drunken people, swaying back and forth in time to some goddawful music.

Stannis, of course, excused himself early, probably to go watch some boring history documentaries alone in his room. Renly never has had much common ground with his brothers, and he’s very much regretting letting them rope him into a New Year’s party.

Admittedly, their late parents‘ lavish house is well suited for the occasion, with its sinewy layout of dark corridors and the well-placed leftover mistletoe from Christmas.

Renly, however, has neither found someone to kiss, nor any even half-way decent conversation. The wineglass in his hand is still most full with some wine Robert painstakingly selected. Probably Dornish. At least that’s one thing his brother is good at.

“You look like you’re having oodles of fun.”

Renly’s heart stutters in his chest. Emerging out of the dark doorway is none other than Loras Tyrell, famed athlete and golden boy of Storm’s End. If Renly is entirely honest, he’s always paid a bit too much close attention to the curly-haired sports god. But who’s counting, really?

He purposefully takes a deep gulp of wine, trying to mask the fluttery feeling underneath his skin. The Dornish red goes right to his head, or maybe he’s feeling like he’s floating for other reasons.

“Well. You know how these family things are. Don’t know half the people and the other half are too drunk to even notice the new year. Or are horizontal in the guest rooms.”

Loras chuckles, and Renly’s brain is spewing some nonsense about how beautiful his eyes are, the color of molten gold and- oh.

Loras is looking at him meaningfully, so Renly has likely missed a piece of dialogue through his ruminations. Idiot, Renly internally curses himself. Spoiling the conversation before it can even really start.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Oh, just noticing that such a handsome guy as yourself shouldn’t be all alone this close to midnight.”

Renly can feel his cheeks flush, and his mouth opens and closes without any words leaving his lips. “Oh, er, really, I, uh-”

“Relax.” Loras winks, and moves closer, squeezing Renly’s hand. Renly’s arms erupt in goosebumps, and Renly is thinking something stupid like don’t let go, never let go –

_Ten. Nine. Eight._ From the distance, a countdown is echoing down the corridor.

Suddenly, Loras is very, very close to Renly. So close that Renly can count the freckles dusting Loras‘ nose, can see his mouth smiling, twitching slightly, likely from amusement at the blissed out expression on Renly’s face.

“Hello, you.” Loras’ eyes are twinkling even in the dim light, and Renly wonders how this night turned around so quickly.

_Four. Three. Two. One._

And Loras’ lips are on Renly’s, warm and enthusiastic and just about darn perfect. Renly melts into his embrace, thanking the Seven for New Year’s parties and overbearing brothers.


End file.
